


Galaxies

by ace_writez



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writez/pseuds/ace_writez
Summary: Medieval Petekey one-shot.





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> W E L C O M E  
> to my first fic on Ao3  
> this is also on my wattpad, ace_writez (shameless self promo)

_Prince Michael was getting married. The wedding was cause for celebration everywhere, and the palace was decorated in blue and yellow flowers. Michael was hiding in his room, being fitted in his suit. In a few hours, he would be standing at the altar, as his soon-to-be husband walked down the aisle towards him-_

“Mikey!” Mikey snapped out of his daydream as his brother called his name. “Dude, I've said your name like, five times already. Anyways, so this kitchen hire is pretty hot, right? And-”

“Gee, as much as I love you, I don't want to hear a play-by-play of my brother boning the new hire,” Mikey said, feet hanging over the armrest of the chair.

The two princes were sitting in the two armchairs by the fireplace in the library, late at night. The grandfather clock in the corner proclaimed it 11:47 pm, but the fire was still going, warming them as they sat and talked.

“I didn't bone him yet, but I'm planning on it,” Gerard confirmed.

“Wonderful,” Mikey said.

The two sat in silence for a while. The library ceiling was a great dome, so the room was pretty big and echoey, but to the two brothers, there was only the two chairs and the crackling fire that cast orange light over everything.

“What about you? Got your eye on anybody?” Gerard asked, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed. Despite being older, Gerard looked like a little kid in the large chair.

Mikey glared at his brother, and he looked back innocently. “No,” Mikey said. Really, he did have his eye on a certain someone- the prince of a nearby kingdom.

“You're blushing,” Gerard teased.

“No- okay, maybe.”

“Who? Is it a maid?”

“No.”

“A citizen?”

“No.”

“One of the castle livestock?”

“Ew, no.” Mikey made a face.

“Tell me!” Gerard uncrossed his legs and leaned forward.

“Prince Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, First Son Of Arendelle,” Mikey said his full title dramatically.

Gerard didn't miss a beat. “Perfect, he's a first son. When you're married and are kings, can you get us a trade deal?” the firelight flickered over his face.

Mikey laughed. “Like that'll ever happen.”

“We are hosting a ball in a few months, and he's invited,” Gerard pointed out quietly.

“Shh, let me have my crush without the pressure of actually doing anything about it.”

“Okay, but you have to tell me everything. Hey, you think we can get marshmallows?” Gee asked.

***  
-3 months later-

Mikey lied, he was planning on doing something about it. He turned the plan over and over in his mind as he lay in his bed, the morning sun slowly creeping towards him. He didn’t want the day to begin just at that moment, as he’d rather sleep a bit longer.

 _Okay. When the sun hits my bed, I'm going to get up and get ready_ , Mikey said to himself. He didn't and instead dragged himself out of bed only when Zack banged loudly on his door.

Today was the day of the ball. It was a day-long event, with a festival and parade in the streets at ten, a horse race at three, and ending in a ball at eight. Mikey had plenty of time to talk to Pete, and he was aiming to dance with him at the ball

Once he was dressed, he stood by his parents, beside Gerard, as the guests arrived at the castle. The castle was pretty grand, but the entrance hall was possibly the grandest part of it. The doors were grand oak, and the ceiling grandly depicted cherubs and angels.

 _Wish me luck, cherubs,_ Mikey thought.

Mikey shook so many hands and bowed so much he was pretty sure he needed to oil whatever muscles you use to bow. His hair always slipped from it's pushed-back position when he bowed, so he was always running his hands through it, and receiving scolding looks from his mother. She couldn't complain about him, though, as Gerard had dyed his hair bright red two days ago, and it clashed horribly with his suit.

“Entering, the Royal Family Of Arendelle.” The butler opened the door, letting them in. And there he was.

Gerard elbowed him, and Mikey didn't even have to see the smirk on Gee’s face.

 

They came in order of importance, so Mikey greeted the King and Queen before bowing to Pete. “Prince Peter,” he said.

“Prince Michael,” Pete said, returning the bow. When he straightened up, their eyes met.

Mikey tried to make his friendliest smile, and Pete winked. He winked. Mikey blushed and suddenly became very interested in the ground (the pattern in the carpet was intriguing).

Pete followed his family to their quarters. Mikey tried not to stare at his ass as he walked away.

After the ordeal, Mikey followed Gerard to his room to freak out at him. “Did you see that?” he exclaimed as soon as the door closed.

“Yes, Mikes.”

“He winked. He actually winked! At me!” He started pacing.

“Get some,” Gerard muttered before crossing the (very large) room and collapsing on his bed.

“Ew,” Mikey said.

Suddenly, Mikey had doubts. “What if it was a fluke? What if he didn't direct it at me?”

“Jesus Christ, Mikes. He was looking AT YOU!”

“Yes but,” Mikey was about to protest, but the servant door at the other side of the room banged open and a short, tattooed guy wearing a kitchen uniform walked in.

“Frankie!” Gerard leaped off his bed and hugged the guy.

“Hey, Gee,” Frankie grinned softly.

Gerard turned to Mikey, his arm around the newcomer. “Frank, this is my brother Mikey. Mikey, this is Frank. He's the kitchen hire I was telling you about.”

“Nice to meet you, Frank.” Mikey tried to look cool and friendly as he extended his hand. Inside, he was quite taken aback. He was not prepared to meet his brother's beau at the present time. He was more occupied with getting one of his own.

“Likewise, Mikey.” his handshake was firm.

“Anyways. Go on, Mikes,” Gee strutted to the couch and sat down.

“It might not have been a purposeful wink, that's all I'm saying,” Mikey mumbled.

“Yeah, can I get an update on the conversation?” Frank said, looking utterly confused.

Gerard stepped in. “Mikey is freaking out because a certain prince winked at him.”

“Oh, so you're gay too! Who is it?” Frank asked.

“Pete from Arendale,” Mikey said quietly.

“Well good luck man, I've heard he's a catch.”

***  
The festival was in full swing, and Pete Wentz has definitely been looking at Mikey. He was sure of it. They were in some type of dance, one would look just as the other was looking away. It was safe to say that Mikey was blushing the whole time.

Mikey hadn't had a chance to talk to him during the parade. He was now prowling the festival market, trailed by a guard, hoping to catch a glimpse of his too-long black hair. Instead, Pete snuck up on him.

“Hello, Michael. Are you enjoying the market? I must extend my compliments to your country's food industry. Especially the meat department. Their sausages are simply divine,” he said, pressing his shoulder into Mikey’s.

“Uhhh….” Mikey sputtered, looking at the boy beside him. His pale, smooth face and large eyes made him look so innocent, but the words coming out of his mouth said otherwise.

“Or do you prefer the fish tacos?” Pete asked, his head cocked beautifully to the side, his eyes burrowing into Mikey’s face.

“The sausages, I agree!” Mikey blurted, a blush rising to his face at the innuendo.

“Cool!” Pete said.

The two continued to stroll through the market. There was not usually one here, so it was quite thrown-together. Tables had been dragged from houses and tents and tarps were tied to anything available in an attempt to hide from the heat. Vendors selling everything from food to decor to clothes were hawking their wares.

“You do have a beautiful country. The views coming up in the carriages were impeccable,” Pete said off-handedly.

“Uh, yeah. The mountains, or the forests? I mean, which way did you come?”

“The mountains. Do you go skiing near the top? There is snow there.”

“Yeah, sometimes..” they talked and walked through the market for almost an hour, making small talk about each other. The way Pete talked about things he was excited about jumped out at Mikey. His eyes widened and he seemed to get taller (he was pretty short, so it made a difference).

“Mikey! There you are!” someone called. Mikey turned around to see Gerard making his way towards him, Frank following close behind.

“Oh, hi, Gee,” Mikey crossed his arms.

“We gotta head back now and get ready. The market's closing down anyway.” Gerard then noticed Pete. “Oh, hello, Prince Peter.”

“Hello, Prince Gerard,” Pete said. Frank raised his eyebrows at me and grinned.

“Would you like to come with us back to the castle?” Mikey asked.

“Of course,” Pete said. He turned to look at Mikey and winked.

***  
Frank and Gerard had teased Mikey endlessly once they had separated from Pete, and he had escaped as soon as possible to go get fitted for his suit. Now he was in it, drifting around the food table at the ball, trying to escape any and all social interaction.

These kinds of balls were open to the public, and most of the town was there. So, of course, all the young girls and some boys wanted to snag a dance with one of the princes. So far, Mikey had gone without setting a foot on the dance floor.

“Can I hide from responsibilities with you?” once again, Peter Lewis Wentz the Third appeared out of nowhere at Mikey’s side.

“Go ahead,” Mikey replied. Butterflies took off in his stomach.

The ballroom was long, and two stories tall, with a balcony up high and floor-to-ceiling windows that led to the patio and gardens. There was a giant, candlelit chandelier hanging below gold details above. Mikey spotted a gold cherub posing with a bow and arrow near the balcony.

 _Wish me luck, cherub_ , Mikey wished again.

“Do you want to head out to the gardens?” Pete asked.

The gardens! The door to the patio and gardens were left open, as it was a well-known fact that you went there to make out. Gerard was probably there now, after dancing with half the people his age in the room. Of course, he was there with Frank, though.

“Okay…” Mikey's cheeks flushed as they wove through the partygoers towards the doors.

It was dark out, and you could barely see farther than a few bushes. It was empty, but the two princes made their way to a corner out of view, overlooking a fountain. The water had been shut off, so you could hear the music from inside and the cicadas chirping in the garden. The band started up a slow waltz, and Mikey’s heart did a somersault. Pete turned to face him.

He held his hand out. “May I have this dance?” Pete’s eyes sparkled warmly. His voice was smooth and confident.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Mikey placed his hand in Pete’s. He was surprised Pete couldn't hear his heart beating.

Pete pulled him close, one hand on his waist and the other intertwined with Mikey’s, leading them into the dance. Mikey rested a hand on Pete’s shoulder and let himself be pulled along. He was not the best dancer, but Pete seemed to flow from step to step, their movements fluid with each other. Each touch feather light on the waist or shoulder, moving as one across the balcony. Mikey was aware of every touch, every time their eyes met, every blush scattered across cheeks. Mikey felt like he was floating. If this were a movie, he and Pete would rise up and dance on the air. They would drift through the clouds, moving among the stars with the swells of the music. And for a moment, they were. There was only the two of them, totally lost in each other, spinning endlessly.

When the dance ended, the two stepped away from each other, but never let go of each other’s hand. Mikey felt like he was in a trance. “Shall we go down to the garden?” Pete whispered. Whispering seemed appropriate for the situation. Mikey whispered a yes back.

The two strolled aimlessly down a path. They walked close beside each other. Now Mikey was very nervous and almost tripped over his feet a few times. He silently hoped he would so Pete would catch him.

Mikey looked up and noticed the stars. The evening was free of clouds, and the night sky was present in all it’s glory, stretching across the sky. “Look,” he said to Pete. The two paused and looked up.

“It’s beautiful.” Pete wondered.

“Yeah,” Mikey breathed. “Sometimes I can get lost in them. Stars tell endless stories. Galaxies and worlds, far away…”

“I’d rather be nowhere else but here.”

Mikey looked down at Pete. He was staring up at the sky. His soft eyes blinked slowly as he whispered.

“I love the stars.” He moved his eyes from the heavens to look at Mikey. “I can see them in your eyes.”

Mikey’s breath caught. They were almost nose to nose. Pete was looking at him like he was more beautiful than the entire universe. Mikey stared back with wonder.

If Mikey’s eyes were the stars, Pete’s were galaxies. They were endless, and Mikey was lost in their depths. Pete started leaning in. Mikey met him halfway.

Kissing Pete was like tasting those galaxies. The feel of Pete’s lips made his knees weak, and he slid the hand that was not tangled in Pete’s up to cling onto his shoulder. Mikey’s lips parted, and their tongues slid together. Pete was warm. He tasted of strawberries and the caviar they had inside. The kiss was deep and slow and sweet and hot. Mikey felt like the ground was spinning around him, and hoped he didn’t collapse. He wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

When Pete pulled away, he rested his forehead against Mikey’s. Mikey kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, and opened them. As soon as he did, he let out an enormous grin. Pete giggled at him, and pulled him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of yalls were wondering I wrote the dance scene to The Blue Danube Waltz by Johann Strauss II and that’s definitely the stuff the 19th-century kids bopped to on the dance floor. (And I wrote the kiss to the Greatest Showman Soundtrack that's not relevant but it's great go listen)  
> also yes pete is from the town from Frozen.  
> Anyways hope you liked it!


End file.
